


Faux Pas

by Reiichii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Foreplay, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mistakes were made, One Night Stand, Shy, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, dontdrinkkids, stayinschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiichii/pseuds/Reiichii
Summary: Waking up next to a unknown guy after a one night stand. The night where he failed to leave no traces of his presence behind. Was it a mistake coming or a blessing in disguise?"you sure you do not want to stay, after yesterday, shouldn't you take a little more responsibility for your actions?"





	Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Faux pas- a slip or blunder in etiquette, manners or conduct; an embarrassing social conduct or indiscretion- false step

The smell of nicotine and cologne filled the already musky room. Sunlight trying to seep into every pore it can through the curtains.  
The reminiscence of sex and alcohol filled the room, consequences of yesterday's party.

Dipper sank on the cold mattress further, his head pounded, ringing. The pain dulled his senses much like you would expect from a hangover. His eyes heavy and slightly red, his hips were aching and it felt like a fire had been lit in the pit of his stomach. He sluggishly opened them, from the slits exposing a figure sitting on the edge of the bed. His warmth emanating, filling the cold air with warm smoke from a cigarette 

His body was well sculpted. His scapula stood out against his slim and slightly muscular back, his spine curved with such beauty. To add on to that, the numerous tattoos on his back that decorated his slightly tan skin with such dominance. The light peeking through the curtains highlighted the contours of his body. Through this, he saw scratch marks extending from his scapula to his shoulders.

_Cat scratches? He wasn't too sure_

Even though Dipper's head was throbbing and his eyes were puffy, he was fixated and mesmerised by the figure's back.

_if he had tried to remember,he would probably call out his name_

As the figure puffed out his cigarette, his shoulders heaved and sighed. The smell of menthol made Dipper feel really much alive. He instinctively grazed the figure's back, fingers tracing the prominent triangle tattoo settled in the centre of his back, surrounded by symbols that would probably not make any sense if one didn't ask.

It was an alluring gesture but Dipper had hoped otherwise.

The figure turned and his yellow eyes instantly captived Dipper, it shone mysteriously against the beams of sunlight. He pushed his hair back, as he stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. His eyes were still captivating and undeniably sexy, it seemed to stand out and compliment his already handsome features. He leaned in, hand brushing against the bare skin underneath the blanket of Dipper, following upwards his calf, thigh, torso, chest and finally neck.

He was exploring and inspecting, Dipper can see it from his eyes, such ferocity that seemed to tear through his defences, rendering him a prey to a predator. Dipper clutched the blanket, shoulders rose and frigid, clavicle exposed to the cool air, biting down on his lip to stifle a soft moan seeping from his parted lips. Finally the tense air was broken-

"Morning, yesterday was great, i had a lot of fun, and i think you did too", he spoke, smirking. His low baritone voice filled the noxious air. Dipper knew, whoever he ended up with, was definitely not a regret. His face flushed, facing such a guy who seemed so many levels above him, good looks and a good body.

_His head hurts just thinking about it ___

Dipper pulled himself up, exposing his chest marked with bite marks on his shoulders, spots of red and purple splotched on his body. His face still flushed, head and body hot and hungover, he needed time to clear his head and remember what the hell he got himself into. Everything was a blur, hazy memories filled every crevice of his mind.

_He only remembered a party, words echoing,drinks served...Mabel introducing him, standing out among the others...the music and staggering..._

_"B...Bill is it not...Bill Cipher?"_

His eyes lit up slightly, the sides of his face curved upwards forming a grin. With the smug look on his face, Dipper was sure he got it right.

"im surprised you managed to remember me, especially over how tipsy and drunk you were, you know you shouldn't push your luck around alcohol so soon", Bill chided as his hand raised to gently rub Dipper's slightly red and puffy undereyes. Bill hand was just large enough to envelop half his face with such radiant warmth and gentleness, it was ironic being comfortable and safe with someone he barely knew about.

This is not how one night stands are supposed to work is it? Dipper thought, leaning to bill's hand. Feelings are complex and right now he was just confused, right now he was more interested in the warmth he was being showered with.

Bill noticed his submission as he stroked the cheek of the brunette. Delicate fingers brushing over his slightly dimpled face, the swollen red eyes looking back at him with such

_delicate features. A half brazen teen, sitting on the bed exposed and hair dishevelled. The aura of confusion settled over Dipper; the previous day events unfolding._

“You’re curious over yesterday right?” Bill asked smirking, looking down on the flushed brunette, still engulfed in his warmth.

__

“I…well, I mean it’s a party and I guess I did had too much to drink, but anyways I should make a move shouldn’t i?”

__

He was just too embarrased to face Bill, yet alone give him a proper answer to cure his insatiable thirst for the answer.

__

The cold monotonous turn off that would escape from his lips was quite a surprise to Bill, and for a moment he thought submission was all he presented. But Bill noticed,through all the layers he hid under, his ears beet red and in an urge to leave. He knew what they boy actually wanted.

__

“……”

__Silence permeated the room, hearts beating amongst the birds chirping outside. Silent breathing that was once barely audible,played along to their heartbeats._  
_

As Dipper prepared to move to the edge of the bed, Bill grabbed his wrist

_cold yet, a tinge of leftover warmth, his fingers wrapped around the boy’s wrist_

__

_“stay…”_

__

He said in a soft voice as his piercing yellow eyes stared into his brown ones, almost like a lit fireplace drawing him back to his warmth that he emanated. Dipper was transfixed momentarily, staring back at him, lips parted, wanting to ask a  
question.

__

___Bill shifted onto the bed, arms entwining around the boy's stomach, he was sly ,careful , he wanted to know more of this particular human._ _ _

____

_Dipper, Dipper pines._

"you sure you do not want to stay, after yesterday, shouldn't you take a little more responsibility for your actions?" Bill cooed.

____

__

Dipper could feel the warm breath trickling down his neck. He trembled in the warm embrace, it was somewhat nostalgic, it could have been from the previous night.

__

______Dipper reached the arms of the other man, fingers clutching on his slim and strong arms, he was unsure what to talk about, his head was still throbbing and the sunlight that seemed to peep through the curtains seared his vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bill could hear the hesistation in Dipper's voice, he looked over Dipper shoulder,full view of his blushing face. He smirked, letting out a little laugh, he was undeniebly adorable. He wrapped his arms around him tighter,not wanting to somehow lose him from his embrace._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bill leaned in closer, his chest now pressed against the boy's back. He could feel Dipper's heartbeat rise. He squirmed around slightly in Bill's embrace, he wasn't uncomfortable he was just too embarrassed for this._ _ _ _ _ _

______"B-Bill i- please just let me go. I mean i barely know you after all that, just, let it slide. It was a drunken mishap waiting to happen."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dipper tried to create a sense of frustration over the grinning older male pressed against his back. He can’t set himself free like as though as he was wrapped amongst the wrap of a hungry beast._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dipper had always consistently followed with a one night stand policy. Nothing to fuss over and no feelings in between. Just a silent way to escape reality for a while and into wonderland. But this time, this time he was conflicted. He didnt know if he would leave him be or embrace the deep recesses of his greed._ _ _ _ _ _

______The demon slowly guided his hand accross and the boy exposed body,his abdomen and chest. His hand was still emanating the same warmth it did when Dipper woke up to, again, oddly nostalgic._ _ _ _ _ _

________

____

____It wasn’t a feeling of lust, it felt like ownership. Like claiming an item, like how animals marked their territory. They claw and rub against objects to mark their scent, their presence. Dipper knew well that Bill was trying to mark him, trying to make him his, it was obvious where this downward spiral of foreplay would lead to back again. The mistake on the one night Dipper had failed to leave, failed to leave his presence and feelings._ _ _ _

____

_Bill was trying to draw him back in again, subtle movements and strong train of thoughts accompany his hand._

" Come on, you afraid? I'll play nice, alright. Just leave it to me, and i will replay yesterday for you." Bill tightened his arms around the boy, his voice filling up the quiet room. The sound of the birds outside seemed to have faded into obscurity.

It was hard to breathe as his heart was beating furiously and his face dyed a shade of light pink, that seemed to even block out his faintest freckles on his face.

Bill chuckled as his leaned in kissing the boy's ear, nibbling it a little as his left light prominent teeth marks on his helix. He kissed it ever so gently, hot breath running down dipper’s spine and in his ear. He tried stifling a moan but it escaped through his lips and bill instinctively stopped, looking over dipper’s face to catch a glimpse of his flushed face.

________Of course dipper shyed away, using his arm to shield his face, the last thing he wanted was bill to be looking at him with those ferocious pair of eyes. As they edged back closer to the bed, Bill pulled his arm over pinning it down on the bed,hovering over the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________

____“Bill...”__ _ _

__

________The brunette still looked away, vulnerable and embarrassed. His fingers clawed into bedsheets still looking away with tightly shut eyes. A chill ran up along his vertebrae as he shivered in the exposed now suddenly cold and frigid air. He was scared yet he trusted this man, willingly opened up his body yet again for him. Just to feel and replay yesterday night events. Like the unfolding of a flower, his touch was delicate and smooth. Strokes that feel over his exposed buds, it’s as though Bill wanted him to blossom again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dipper?” Bill paused and peered into his chocolate coloured eyes, he didn’t realise how much he was thinking through this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________

“you could just ask me to stop if you didn’t like it you know”

“no i- i was just thinking of something else- im- im fine”  


“you sure?”  


“im sure i am-“  


__

Dipper could only stammer back as he looked at Bill handsome features up close. A hint of concern in his gleaming yellow eyes. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill neck so as to hide his blushing face. His face nesting against Bill's shoulder.

__

"It's warm" Bill chuckled as his fingers continued to work his fingers down the boy's body. Finally it reached the hem of Dipper's boxers, he pushed his face against Bill's shoulder further, no response. Dipper hummed as he tugged the hem lightly before sliding his hand in grazing the just formed erecrtion.

__

Dipper let mewl as his tighten his arms around Bill's back tighter. Finally a form of response from the boy. Bill grasped the length of the boy, slowly working his hand up and down the shaft. Dipper could only let out soft moans that gradually got louder as bill continued working on his throbbing erectrion.

Bill reached his other hand around his band,slowly unlocking the arms that bound him, letting the boy fall on the mattress softly. Dipper now being exposed gripped the bedsheets tightly controlling his urge to climax, Bill leaned in leaving kiss marks on his slightly damp chest moving to his mouth. His free hand wrapping the boy's cheek in warmth as his kissed him gently as first. Dipper returned back the kiss almost hesistanly at first, but slowly due to Bill coaxing their tongues intertwined, sending shivers yet again down Dipper's spine. It wasn't a forceful kiss it was almost a reassuring one, as dipper reached his climax he trembled under the heat of the other man, hands tightening against the soft bedsheets as Bill stroked a few more times, spilling his seed on his palm.

 _ _____

______Dipper now panting heavily could only nest his head against the pillows and see through his hazy blurred vision. Bill taking this opportunity shifted his hand to the opening of the boy, quite loose from yesterday session._ _ _ _ _ _

________

____

__

___" B-Bill..."___

____

The boy called out in weak protest,through his shallow breaths. Bill proceeded and with lubricated fingers he pushed a digit in with ease. The boy now exposed to this unusual feeling gasped softly, he was dead drunk last night and all these were new experiences to him. Bill worked his way slowly till he reached the end of his index then pushed another digit in. Dipper let out moans and whimpers that filled the cool air.

_"Both are in"_

_____ _

Bill said as he leaned in kissing the boy in the forehead, someway of reassurance he hoped. Dipper winced in the feeling of something inside of him. His eyes were tearing slightly and Bill noticed it. He rubbed the tears off gently as he planted a kiss on the lid of Dipper's right eye.

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____"I promised you can leave everything to me right, I'll make you feel better" With that, Bill moved his fingers,slowly widening Dipper's hole without any resistance. It was already quite loose after some time and it didn't take much for the boy to be accustomed as well. His moans of discomfort turned into that of pleasure as he continued digging his hands into the bedsheets. Bill decided to go further and insert a third, Dipper letting out an unexpected yelp as it buried into his body, and then further. His hole was throbbing and wanting more, more than what Bill's fingers can satisfy his thirsty lust. He pulled out his fingers slowly letting the moment sink in for dipper as Bill pulled his boxers down, exposing his hard on, he was greedy as well. Bill rubbed over his own length in succession as he breathed heavily under his breath, overlooking the vulnerable boy lying in front of him, so bare and exposed.____ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_He wanted to savour him once more, it was clear one night wasn't enough_

_____ _

____

_____ _

___Bill pulled Dipper by the knees drawing him closer as his length pushed slightly against the opening of the boy. One hand placed on Dipper's hip and another just above Dipper's head. Dipper gulped as he felt the tip pushed against his opening slowly pushing its way through the opening and rubbing against his inside flesh. A searing pain as his hole wrapped around Bill length, Christ he was huge. Dipper grabbed Bill shoulders, he needed something to grab upon other than the bedsheets which almost gave no consolation. He could feel Bill tense up as well, Bill was trying to be gentle as he pushed his length till it reached the base. Both of them panted heavily as dipper let out a soft whimper when he felt Bill's flesh against his thigh and opening. Bill gave a moment for Dipper to get used to, after all he was genuinely awake and feeling everything for the first time.___

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

Inches away from each other faces, Bill swept up Dipper sweaty fringe as he kissed the boy again, comforting him. Dipper can't help but let small moans escape in the midst of their kiss, his arms glided and found its return around Bill neck again. Pulling him closer and deepening the kiss this time. Bill hand glided from Dipper hips and traced its way to behind Dipper thigh, hoisting his right thigh up. The boy flinched a little but continued kissing Bill, trying to distract his mind from the pain that seemed to spread. Yet he was desperate, he wanted Bill to move. He urged Bill on as his hips moved slightly, hoping Bill would take the hint. Luckily Bill did, he pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva hung between their lips. Bill Licked his lips and began to move. Slowly thrusting at first before moving quicker, meeting the boy's urgent needs and his as well. Dipper let out clear moans as he reached his exposed arms to bill wanting him in his embrace again. __

_____ _

_"B-Bill"_

_____ _

____

_____ _

____The boy managed between his panting and moans as he reached forward to hug the demon, His thrusts getting stronger and faster each time he pulled back. Bill could feel his resistance melting away with such a face Dipper gave, it spurred him on as he placed his free hand behind the boy's back, his head found a place on Dipper shoulder as he continued pounding into the boy. They were both at the edge of euphoria. Dipper buried his face in the embrace moving his hips unconsciously along to the rhythm. Bill rubbed soothing circles on Dipper's back as they both were reaching their climax._ _ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

___"Bill, I'm-" Dipper chocked out,tightening his embrace around Bill. Bill knew he was close, quickened his pace, the bed creaking below them. As Dipper reached his climax, Bill grind his hips against the bed, down into his mess. Dipper's hole clenched around Bill's girth as his body tensed up, moaning till the last few white streaks hit his body and the bed sheets. Bill felt his orgasm build up, around the sound of Dipper's desperate cries, he guided Dipper's body lower and deeper, as he grunted leaving his mark inside the boy, filling the boy with his warm come. ___ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_Bill pulled out slowly as his watched the white liquid run down along the boy flesh and onto the bed sheets, both of them enveloped in a hot tense air. Bill nestled his head on the bed sheets, beside Dipper's face , his hand slowly releasing the thigh he held onto. Red marks against the fair skin on Dipper thigh marked his presence. He hugged the now exhausted boy in a warm embrace as the cool air settled over them once more._

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__"so, now you have a clear image and feel of what happened last night then?" Bill teased, catching his breath in between words. Dipper blushed and feigned innocence, he still has yet to catch his breath unlike Bill who seemed to have recovered quite quickly. Bill moved closer planting kisses on Dipper's neck and snuggling against it._ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

___it was surprising how a ferocious beast a second ago could turn into something so docile, it was oddly adorable enough for Dipper to let out a snicker_ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

__Bill looked up, glazed eyes full of curiosity.__

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

__"what is it"__

______ _ _

_____"No- it's nothing" Dipper replied back half smiling, it was as though as his eyes lit up within the darkness and vastness of the motel room._____

Bill sneakily caught a kiss on Dipper lips, slightly pink and slightly dry from the constant kissing just now. "You're cute don't you know?" Bill was back to his playful chiding self,poking at the boy's obvious embarrassment

Dipper in a fit of embarrassment, Wrapping himself with the blanket, he felt a sharp dull pain in his hips as he shifted around, avoiding Bill's curious gaze. He squirmed around, wincing at the pain. Bill slid off the bed hoisting the boy up bridal style,a firm grip, letting Dipper squirm around as much as he want.

"let's take a shower shall we pinetree" he smiled, the streaks of sunlight peeking through the window hit his tan skin, it seemed to glow with his radiant smile along with his sharp bright yellow eyes. Dipper flushed as he wrapped himself further in the blanket, he sulked slightly knowing he lost yet again to Bill.

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

____

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__"Yea, lets"_ _

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

____

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_____ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time coming since my previous FF, the title of this bill dip FF was left open for your own interpretation, whether you think it's a false step to fall into Bill arms again, Of course, up to personal take:)
> 
> Sounds like Bill is a Incubus who just preys on males:///
> 
> I might change the title if I'm not that confident with it
> 
> Honestly I wish I would delve into the more Smut parts but I can never work my FF as a whole= =)) I've tried to make it flow as a whole but hopefully there are no huge awkward jumps. Apologizing in advanced^
> 
> Drinking is always a thing in my FF???  
> Clue: next FF is also drinking so- uhhh
> 
> Anything leave it in the comments:D may it be your own interpretation of the title and their story as a whole, or just title opinions or improvements 
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ


End file.
